


The world may disapprove, (but my world is only you)

by halfdecenthumanbeing



Series: Our lives are stories, waiting to be told (Choni) [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl deserves a break and she gets it, F/F, Fluff, Kind of a songfic, just a beautiful girlfriend singing, no nightmares tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdecenthumanbeing/pseuds/halfdecenthumanbeing
Summary: Cheryl wakes up in the middle of the night and hears Toni singing "Sinners" (by Lauren Aquilina) but decides to pretend she's still asleep and just listen.Mostly fluff ensues.





	The world may disapprove, (but my world is only you)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sinners - Lauren Aquilina.
> 
> I heard this song this morning and thought that if Toni knew it, she'd probably be reminded of it when she was with Cheryl and people (Penelope) were pricks about it.

Cheryl woke up without knowing why, but for once it wasn't because of a nightmare, so she stayed still and hoped to go back to sleep. Then she heard a soft and warm voice whistling behind her and she remembered she wasn't alone. Toni had been staying with her every night since she kicked her mother out of Thistlehouse and tonight hadn't been the exception.

She thought her heart would explode when she felt Toni play with her hair and heard the whistling turn into soft singing.

 

'Our lives are stories,

waiting to be told

In search of silver linings,

we discovered gold

And judgment taught us that our hearts were wrong'

 

Something clenched painfully inside Cheryl's chest, but Toni lightly kissed the top of her head and resumed her singing with a prideful tone.

 

'But they're the ones that we'll look down upon'

 

Cheryl fought a smile and kept listening.

 

'The rules say our emotions don't comply,

But we'll defy the rules until we die'

 

Another charged pause in which Toni sneaked another kiss forehead kiss.

 

'So let's be sinners to be saints,

and let's be winners by mistake'

 

This time the pause was longer and Cheryl thought about stopping pretending to be asleep and asking Toni to continue when she felt her start humming and playing with her hair again.

 

'The world may disapprove

but my world is only you.

And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me.'

 

Cheryl struggled to keep her breathing even because the raw warmth and love practically dripping from Toni's voice was unmistakable. She felt tears gather in her eyes at the thought that someone, that _Toni_ , cared so much about her.

 

'You showed me feelings I've never felt before

We're making enemies, knocking on the devil's door.

But how can you expect me not to eat,

When the forbidden fruit tastes so sweet?'

 

Toni sounded very amused and could barely finish singing the last line before she chuckled. Cheryl wondered what the pink-haired girl was thinking about when she heard her sweetly whisper right on her ear "And my beautiful Cherry is the sweetest of them all" followed by a light kiss on the shell of her ear. She barely suppressed a content sigh and kept blushing.

 

'So let's be sinners to be saints,

and let's be winners by mistake.

The world may disapprove,

but my world is only you.

And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me.'

 

Toni's voice cracked and Cheryl suddenly felt something warm fall on her forehead, right under where Toni was half-sitting and half-hovering over her as she did every time she woke up first. It startled Cheryl when she realized Toni must be crying but before she could turn around or sit up she felt the tear on her head being wiped away and heard Toni start singing again, so she decided to wait and act depending on what Toni did after.

 

'Our hearts are too ruthless to break,

let's start fires for heavens sake.

Our hearts are too ruthless to break,

let's start fires for heavens sake.'

 

Toni's voice had become stronger with pride and determination but there was also anger. And love, Cheryl noticed. Love had become a constant whenever Toni spoke to her, and apparently when she sang too. It took her a while to identify it as such, and she was sure it had changed since they met, becoming clearer with time, but now she couldn't help but bask in the warmth it gave her whenever she heard Toni's voice.

 

'Our hearts are too ruthless to break,

let's start fires for heavens sake,

Our hearts are too ruthless to break.'

 

Toni's voice softened gradually and she sighed almost dreamily before she opened her mouth again, but instead of keep singing like Cheryl expected her to, she started talking.

"Not just too ruthless, C. Our hearts might even break like they did before, too. You're strong, stronger than you realize, and you've already survived so much... You did so even when you felt like you had no one, even when you doubted yourself. And now, now you're finally realizing how amazing and beautiful and brilliant and _sensational_ you are. You're finding your own strength again and there's absolutely nothing you can't do when you put your mind to it.

And I'll be here for you too, for as long as you want me to. For anything you need or-or want, I will be with you and I won't ever give up on you, on us. I want you to be happy and will do everything in my power to make it happen. Because you, Cheryl Blossom, Cherry Bombshell, Queen of Northside, and every other title you have, are unbelievably unique, gorgeous, intelligent, extraordinary and lovely. You deserve the best to be loved unconditionally and to be a priority. You truly are a miracle, a goddess made human that has suffered more than anyone should, but that stops now. I will dedicate myself to make sure you get only what you deserve, which is to be loved, appreciated and cherished.

I will always be by your side, Cheryl. And I promise to stay with you no matter what happens. No matter what anyone says or does, I'll be right here. With you, for as long as you want me. And even if one day you don't want me anymore, I'll still be by your side when you need me to.

I'm yours, Cheryl."

Cheryl didn't know how to react to such a sudden and unexpected speech. She felt like laughing, crying and dancing at the same time. She was still processing what she just heard when Toni sang again.

 

'So let's be sinners to be saints,

and let's be winners by mistake.

The world may disapprove,

but my world is only you.

 

And if we're sinners then

it feels like heaven

to me.

 

_And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me_.'

 

The last line was sang-whispered right into Cheryl's ear. Cheryl then felt Toni lay back down behind her and cuddle up to her, just like she had done earlier tonight. She was still stunned and thinking what to say and how to show she was awake when Toni beat her to talking.

"Go back to sleep, Cheryl. We can talk in the morning, or not. Whatever you want. Now rest."

And then, while Cheryl processed that Toni had known she was awake all the time and intended her to hear that, both the song and the speech/declaration, she dropped another bomb on her.

"Love you, Cheryl."

Cheryl turned around in shock to face the shorter girl and found her asleep with a smile on her face. She fell asleep fast if Cheryl didn't need her awake, but that must've been a new record.

"You bet we're talking in the morning, TT."

The words were sharply delivered, but her face was soft and the love on her eyes was overwhelming as she positioned herself so she would be face to face with _her_ Serpent and lightly kissed her nose before whispering "I love you too" and closing her eyes again.

* * *

A while after, having heard Cheryl's breathing turn even, Toni let herself smile wider and opened her eyes to stare at the red-haired beauty in front of her. She hadn't meant to declare like that, but once she realized Cheryl was awake and listening to her sing, she couldn't help herself. But it hadn't been a bad idea either.

Had she cared, freaked out or even made the other girl feel pressured, she would've felt terrible, so this way she let her an out, the option to ignore it after and pretend it was a dream. But she said she loved her too and Toni felt like yelling it from the top of a mountain: "Cheryl Blossom loves me back!"

Only imagining it made her smile, knowing how Cheryl would shake her head in amusement and fake disbelief before giving in to Toni's pouting and joining her.

'Morning can't come fast enough' was her last coherent thought before sleep claimed her.

 


End file.
